


Spooky Revenge

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Jonesy give a good fright to some bad men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Revenge

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Lucy whispered to her companion. Below them were unsuspecting victims waiting to get the snot scared out of them. 

“Oh no, they’re dicks. I fully support petty revenge against dicks.” Jonesy’s voice was slightly distorted by his mask. The Lenopan could feel him readjusting his grip on her semi-solid back. “But I do think we need to up the creep factor.”

“…Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Lucy used her whiskers to snatch up a couple of goons that walked out of sight of the main group. She made sure to cover up their mouths with her mud and made her whiskers solid enough to prevent them from struggling. 

“Heh.” A few of the tough guys below strated calling for their missing comrades. “Ok, it’s show time.” Jonesy turned on the lights for his costume. Then he cleared his throat.

Lucy started to drip just enough to get them to notice. A few of them looked up when large globs of dark magenta muck plopped on to their heads and shoulders. Jonesy started cackling. He started low but audible then increased pitch and volume until he was making a sound that the Lenopan could picture coming from a mad scientist hyena rather than a human. 

All eyes were on the baleful glowing eyespots and neon green needle teeth of Jonesy’s mask. Lucy drooped her whiskers to let them see her captured victims and loosened her grip on them allowing for them to scream and flail to further freak out their friends.

Then Lucy made her grand entrance. Glowing pink bugged out eyes and needly anglerfish teeth. A faint glow to the the rest of her body to give them a good impression of her size. She tossed the screaming ne'er do wells down her gullet and gave the ones on the ground a gurgling roar. Having some common sense the thugs pissed themselves and ran, nearly trampling each other to get out of the warehouse.

Lucy and Jonesy broke out in side splitting laughter. The Lenopan let go of the building’s support beams and dropped to the ground, careful not to damage the evidence. Jonesy slid down her back to the floor and picked up bags of Halloween candy from a table. Meanwhile Lucy coughed up the now traumatized and unconscious criminals she’d swallowed. 

“Ok, Luce, I’m gonna get these goodies back to the kiddies they belong to. See ya later!”

The Lenopan Plumber started calling in the cops. “Sure! Happy Halloween, Pancake!” 


End file.
